


Hug

by Rsjessen



Series: Prompt Answers [1]
Category: Avengers (Comic), Captain America, Captain America (2011), Captain America (Comics), Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012), The Avengers - All Fandoms, Thor (2011), Thor (Comics)
Genre: Crack, Hugs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-07
Updated: 2012-07-07
Packaged: 2017-11-09 09:37:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/454014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rsjessen/pseuds/Rsjessen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki orders Captain America to his knees. The captain complies. Then wraps his arms around Loki’s waist and refuses to let go. Then starts nuzzling at his midriff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hug

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know. This is pure crack. I read the prompt and I couldn't help myself. Do not take this seriously.

"Kneel!"

Steve didn't really have much say in the matter. He felt his knees buckle against his will, invisible hands pushing him down to the pavement. He fought with every fiber in his body as he was forced to kneel before the Norse god.

Loki's already intimidating person, now seemed massive as Steve looked up at him from the ground. The god's very essence screamed power and might, things that Steve had dealt with for a large portion of his life. He could respect those things, but what he couldn't respect was them being used against the defenseless, the innocent.

Still, behind the dangerous aura, Steve saw something deeper in Loki. Something hiding just beneath the surface. Something human, something vulnerable, something scared and lonely. Perhaps it was that, which made Steve do what he did next. The only thing he could think of doing. His only chance of stopping this man.

He hugged him.

Hugged was perhaps bad wording. He wrapped his arms around the slender form of Loki and clung to him, gripped him.

The god was stunned to say the least. So was Steve, actually, but not nearly as much as the male in front of him. Loki immediately froze, his body going rigid in fear as the American wrapped himself around him, and forced Loki's body close, burrowing his face in the Jotun's midriff.

They stayed like that for a while, both of the seemingly frozen in time. Then Loki's hand moved down, grasping the hair of the American, pulling it harshly – trying to get him away. But Steve would budge. Instead the American grasped him even tighter, burrowing his face further into Loki's midriff, unbeknownst to him brushing up against something that caused shivers to go down the god's spine.

As the moments passed by, the grip in Steve's hair loosened, slowly starting to caress the hair – pulling at the playfully now – instead. In turn Steve brushed his cheek against the skin before him, his fingers pulling at the fabric hiding Loki's back, slowly finding their way beneath it.

"Uhm.. Guys.. What are you doing?"

With a start Steve jumped away – helped slightly by Loki who pushed at the Captain's head – landing on his backside, arms braced behind him.

By the side of them stood Tony Stark, the amour by his head opened, revealing a confused but slightly knowing looking man.

Steve didn't get the time to explain himself, for when he returned his attention back to where Loki had been standing, the god was gone. Disappeared. Leaving the American to deal with the spoiled billionaire on his own.

"So, you gonna tell me what all that was about, or should I ask Thor what he thinks once I show him the footage from my helmet?"


End file.
